


Beato's Surprise

by BeatriceTheGolden



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While bored one day Beatrice grows herself a little surprise for her husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beato's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I felt like writing. After all we all know Beatrice would totally grow a dick just to fuck Battler.

Magic was so fun Beatrice thought to herself, sitting in the meta world by herself. She was rather bored, waiting on Battler when an idea had suddenly run through her mind. She should prepare a surprise for Battler, one he won't be expecting at all.

 

Standing up Beatrice took a drag from her pipe, blowing the smoke out. She grinned, golden butterflies suddenly surrounding her body. As they faded away she looked down, feeling something grow between her legs. Bending over she lifted up her dress to look, a cock now hanging there, two testicles dangling beneath it. "Perfect," she chuckled to herself, letting her dress fall back down. Oh Battler was in for such a surprise.

"Beato," Battler called out, walking into the room. Beatrice was there, slouching in a chair and sipping some tea Ronove had gotten her. She grinned as her husband came in, greeting him cheerfully. "Battler," she said, standing up and wrapping her arms around the man. "I've been so bored all day," her breath was warm against Battler's ear, the witch making it obvious what she wanted.

Battler shivered at that, his arms wrapping around his wife. "Well, I can fix that" he said, a light blush on his cheeks. Beatrice seemed so much more open about their bedroom activities than he was.

"I got a surprise for you too," Beatrice chuckled in his ear, pulling away. She backed up, sitting back down in the chair she was in earlier, lifting her dress so her thighs were exposed. She motioned with her finger for Battler, the man walking up and getting between Beatrice's legs.

"A surprise?" He asked, hands going to Beatrice's thighs. Before the witch could answer however Battler let out a small scream, his hands having done to where he thought the woman's cunt would be. It felt like something else was there, something that shouldn't be.

Beatrice let out a loud cackle, lifting her ass to pull down her panties, tossing them aside and sitting back down, dress hiked up to her waist now. "Isn't magic wonderful?" She asked, reaching down and giving her newly grown cock a few strokes. It felt...odd. A good odd though, her cock slowly getting hard as she stroked it. Battler couldn't take his eyes off. Sure, it was a dick and he was NOT gay but on the other hand the dick was attached to his wife so that wasn't gay, right?

"Wanna suck it?" Beatrice asked, seeing the lust in Battler's eyes. "I told Ronove to not come back unless I called him so we're all alone." She wouldn't tell Battler that Ronove had given her some lubricant earlier. Her husband would freak out if he knew the demon knew about all of this. 

Battler felt conflicted. Part of him kept saying this was gay but another part of him was also curious. Well, as long as no one knew (although he was sure Beatrice would tell Gaap or someone else later) he would do it. "Fine fine," he said, huffing before leaning down, hand grasping Beatrice's cock. It shouldn't be too hard to do he told himself, after all he'd watched the witch suck him off plenty of times.

Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth, leaning down and taking the head of her cock in his mouth. It tasted...like skin. A bit salty but nothing too bad. He ran his tongue over the head, trying to mimic what Beatrice would do to him.

"Ah, nice," Beatrice moaned, both hands tangling in Battler's hair. She wanted so badly to force his head down, to choke him on her dick. She held back though, not wanting to piss the other off and instead just gently pushed, forcing Battler down just a little.

Battler almost protested, almost. At least Beatrice wasn't being forceful he figured. He went about halfway down on her cock, gagging a bit at first before calming himself down. Feeling her grip relax a bit on his hair Battler began to move, slowly bobbing his head up and down on her cock, his hand stroking what he couldn't get to. It was oddly arousing, even if it was a dick he was sucking. He just kept telling himself it belonged to a woman, his wife.

"Ah, this sure feels good," Beatrice moaned, letting Battler set his own pace. She had more planned anyways for after this. Still, no wonder Battler liked getting blowjobs, it felt amazing. She bucked her hips a bit, hearing her husband choke a bit on it. "Make me come Battler," she groaned, gently pulling Battler's hair with her hands, moving him up and down on her cock.

Battler hoped it wouldn't take long, moving one hand up underneath his wife's cock and found a pair of balls there, his hand gently stroking them as he sucked. It was what Beatrice would do to him so it should work on her he figured, trying to move down a bit more on her cock.

"Ah, yes," Beatrice moaned, feeling close already. She loosened her grip on Battler's hair, hands gently raking through it. Her back arched in pleasure as she suddenly came, holding Battler's head down so the man would be forced to swallow it all.

Battler cringed as he tasted Beatrice's cum, her cock in his mouth forcing him to swallow. Slowly those hands released his head and he pulled back, coughing a bit. "Damn, be more gentle," he said, wiping his mouth with his arm.

Beatrice cackled, messing up Battler's hair. "Me? Gentle?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you know by now that I'm not?"

Well, that was true. Beatrice was rather cruel in bed, not that Battler minded though (although he would never tell anyone that). "So, I assume you wanted to do more than a blowjob?" He asked, knowing his wife all too well.

Beatrice smiled, lifting her foot and pressing it between Battler's legs, rubbing against his clothed, half-hard cock. "See? You do like it," she said cheerfully, eliciting a groan from her husband. She debated on which position to take him in. If he was on all fours she would feel more dominant, but missionary meant she could look at his cute crying face. Missionary would work she figured, moving her foot away from Battler's cock. "We're all alone in here, strip."

The floor of the meta world didn't look all that comfortable Battler but he didn't argue, tossing his cape aside before stripping himself of his white suit. Beatrice disrobed as well, golden butterflies surrounding her body before leaving, leaving her nude. She made sure however to slip the bottle of lube out and onto the floor. Her cock was fully hard, a bit of precum dripping from the tip as she knelt down between Battler's legs.

Battler spread them, a heavy blush on his cheeks. Yes, Beatrice had been dominant in bed before but now she had a dick, a dick she was planning on shoving inside of him. "I better enjoy this," he said, frowning up at his wife as she opened the bottle of lubricant and spread it on her fingers.

"You will," Beatrice replied, bending Battler's legs up, his hole now exposed to her. Without another word she slipped a finger inside, pushing until it was all the way in.

"Nng, fuck," Battler groaned, his muscles clenching down against the intruding finger. It felt so strange, not really painful but rather odd. He laid as Beatrice began to thrust her finger, her free hand rubbing against Battler's inner thigh, giving it the occasional pinch. It was so amusing to see Battler like this she thought to herself, adding in a second finger only to hear a pleasured groan come from him.

Beatrice cackled, spreading those two fingers apart. "You love this don't you Battler?" She asked, wondering if she should use the red truth to tease him. "You love submitting to me, feeling me inside you stretching and filling you up," she simply got a groan in response, her fingers thrusting and scissoring inside the other.

"Fine yes it's nice," Battler said, squirming a bit as his wife's fingers brushed against his prostate, shocks of pleasure shooting down to his cock. He was relaxing more around them, Beatrice now adding a third finger.

"Gah, f-fuck," Battler moaned, a bit of precum dripping from his cock as he was stretched. It did feel good, really good. He found himself actually looking forward to being fucked, eyes opening to look at his wife's cock. It was average sized, like his own. Thank god the witch didn't decide on growing herself something massive.

"Ready?" Beatrice asked, raising an eyebrow. It was a sincere question for as much as she liked to tease Battler she also didn't want to hurt him (too badly at least). Battler simply nodded in response, groaning as the witch withdrew his fingers.

Beatrice took the lubricant again, uncapping it and drizzling it onto her hand, stroking her cock and slicking it up. Once finished she tossed it aside and positioned herself between Battler's legs, spreading them with her hands. "Alright," she said in an amused voice, pressing her hips forward and her cock inside the other, not stopping until she was all the way in.

It hurt, it hurt more than the fingers and Battler found himself crying out at that. Luckily Beatrice was kind enough to stay still to let him adjust, leaning down to plant a few kisses along his cheeks. "Relax," she purred, breasts rubbing against Battler's chest. It really did feel amazing to be inside someone like this, warmth surrounding her new cock.

Once she was sure Battler was ready Beatrice began to thrust, keeping them shallow for now. "Oh god," she moaned, loving the way Battler looked underneath her, legs spread and a mix of pain and pleasure over his face. Battler was indeed relaxing around her cock, eyes opening as he reached up to grope both of her breasts, squeezing them in his hands.

"Ah.." Battler moaned, the witch's speed picking up as she moved, hips slamming down into him. He was desperate for his cock to be touched, hoping his wife would be merciful and do it for him. "Oh fuck, it feels so good,"

Beatrice smiled at that, speeding up her movements. "It's great, being inside of you," she groaned, moving her hand from Battler's leg and to his cock, stroking it in time with her thrusting. She felt close already, knowing Battler must be too. She kept at it, thumb teasing the head of his cock, smearing precum around before Battler let out a loud moan, hips arching up in pleasure as he came.

"Fuck..." Beatrice moaned, her husband's stomach covered in his own cum as she continued thrusting, only lasting for a few more bucks of her hips before she came as well, slamming insie of Battler and shooting her cum inside of him.

Breathing heavily Beatrice pulled out, looking down with a smile as she saw her own seed drip from Battler's abused hole. "Ah, that was fun," she sighed, plopping down on top of her husband in a cuddle. "Wasn't it?" She asked.

Battler puffed his cheeks out, arms wrapping around Beatrice. "Okay yes," he said, rather embarrassed now that it was all over. "Although I think I prefer you with a vagina,"

Beatrice cackled, snuggling her face into Battler's neck. "I guess I'll have to invest in a strapon then," she said, chuckling at the loud sigh she got from the other.


End file.
